


Sulfur and Sweat

by AstrilCleric



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, reluctant bathtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrilCleric/pseuds/AstrilCleric
Summary: Jamison doesn't like baths but Mako doesn't care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic. Never written these two before. Idk what I’m doing.

"You need to wash," Mako said for the third time that day.

"Fuck off."

Mako sighed, though it was more of a growl that steamed up the inside of his mask.

"Jamison you smell worse than me."

"Fuck. Off." The same reply, but this time accompanied by a glare.

"Jamison I will hold you down if I have to."

Jamison scoffed. "You have no room to talk, ya big lug! Telling me I smell awful, what about you! You smell like—" Jamison sniffed the air after leaning closer to Mako's chest, and stopped talking, eyes going wide with confusion.

"Yeah?" Mako questioned, a grin tugging at his lips from under his mask. He got Jamison right where he wanted. "Like what?"

"Like… like, flowers. What the fuck, man? Since when do ya smell like a pretty girl?"

"Don't mock me. I'm not the one who smells like sulfur and sweat."

"Oh come on, admit it, you like it," Jamison teased.

"Shut up." Mako stood up, causing the bed to shift and knock Jamison over as a result. He didn't have time to sit up before Mako grabbed him around the stomach, lifted him, and held him on his hip, like he was lugging around a barrel of gunpowder or something.

"Hey! Put me down!" Jamison protested and hit Mako's back with the only hand he had. He regretted not putting his prosthetics on as soon as they woke up. "Where are you taking me!?"

"To the bath. You're taking one even if I have to force you."

"You bastard," Jamison growled, but gave up once he accepted that he couldn't overpower the mountain of a man.

Mako shoved the bathroom door open and dropped Jamison on the floor, not forcefully, but not exactly gently either. Jamison couldn't move well without his leg, and Mako took full advantage of that.

"Just sit there and be quiet. Cooperate and this'll be over quick."

Jamison mock shivered at the demand. " _Oooh scary_."

"Shut up." Mako turned the water on, but didn't fill it up too full, and then turned to the pouting man on the floor. He bent down and grabbed the buckle of Jamison's belt. "Don't fight or I'll throw you in, pants and all."

Jamison rolled his eyes. "Fine fine, just stop barking orders at me."

"I wouldn't have to if you took care of yourself."

Jamison looked at Mako a bit stunned. It was an oddly sweet thing for him to say, so Jamison thought he must have misunderstood.

"Whatever," Jamison replied grumpily.

Mako ignored him and undid the belt. He yanked down his torn shorts and boxers roughly and then threw them aside.

"Oh you're so romantic, Hoggy," another tease.

"I'm not here to be romantic, so be quiet." Mako scooped the smaller man up easily and dropped him in the water.

"God—Fuck! What the hell! It's freezing!" Jamison twitched as his body was submerged in freezing water.

"That's what you get for trying my patience, brat. Now be quiet." Mako knelt beside the tub, ignoring the pout that Jamison had, and popped open a shampoo bottle. It smelled like flowers, which Jamison would definitely mock Mako for several weeks about, but no one could deny when something, or someone, smelled nice. Who ever said that a couple criminals don't like to smell nice?

Mako took the showerhead and turned the water on so it came out of it. "Tilt your head back." Jamison did so, but not without looking grumpy and annoyed as his hair was sprayed with water. After the blond hair was dampened and dripping with water, Mako squirted some of the pale pink substance onto his large hands and put them on Jamison's head.

"OW! Hey! Be gentle!" Jamison yelled when the rough hands yanked on his hair. He was surprised to find that Mako actually listened this time. His hands massaged his scalp more softly, and it almost felt good.

No, it _did_  feel good. Mako — who he hired as his bodyguard, who could easily break him in half, who he sometimes couldn't remember what he looked like because he always has his mask on, who was always blunt, rude, rough, and had no idea how to be gentle — was making him feel good.

For once, Jamison let his guard down and he leaned to the side, enjoying the small bit of pampering he was getting. Soon, too soon for Jamison's liking, Mako pulled the showerhead back and started to spray the shampoo out. It smelled even more like flowers now, but Jamison couldn't really complain. Except for the freezing water. He owed Mako a kick to the balls for that.

Mako grabbed a bar of soap and started to lather up Jamison's arms and chest without saying a word. It was so like him, though, never really speaking, just doing, and oftentimes without permission. Mako's hands moved across his body and it felt strange. Not a bad strange, but definitely unusual. He felt warm, which was impossible in the frigid water. He couldn't really be getting aroused by this, right? Mako's fingers did feel good when they grazed over his nipples, and when he started to think about it more, he bit his lip at the awful things he thought of. 

No, it's impossible. And stupid. Real stupid. It wasn't like they hadn't fooled around before. Traveling together all the time, things get built up inside and need a release. But it was never anything romantic or meaningful.

Yet he couldn't deny it. He was never good at lying. He had an attraction to Mako, but he didn't know what it was, and he definitely couldn't say anything. They'd keep touching, and kissing, and fooling around, but stay as boss and employer like always. It was ridiculous to want more.

Jamison simply kept his eyes away from Mako's face. Knowing that Mako could see every inch of him, whereas he couldn't see his face at all, made him feel vulnerable, and he hated feeling weak.

Jamison was caught off guard when warm water splashed against his chest. He hissed, but immediately realized that it was warm, not cold.

"Not mad at me anymore?" he spoke like he was trying to edge the man on, but that's just who he was; always pushing boundaries and limits.

"I am. But I'm not that much of a dick to spray you with cold water twice."

"You didn't spray me the first time," Jamison giggled.

Mako glared behind his mask and reached for the cold water knob.

"No no!" Jamison grabbed Mako's wrist and pushed him away, which is to say, he did nothing since it was like trying to move a mountain. "I'm sorry, I'll be good."

"We both know that's not possible," Mako said. "Now be quiet." He finished washing the suds off his upper body and moved to Jamison's legs. It felt even more awkward. It almost felt like Mako was groping his thighs, but, attempting to ignore it, Jamison just sat there and took it, no matter how confused he was. 

Once the water was dirtied from Jamison's own body, Mako pulled the plug from the tub. He grabbed Jamison by the upper arm and lifted him out of the tub and sat him on the floor. He noticed that Jamison was shivering, clutching his arm with his hand in and attempt to get warm.

"Rat is a perfect nickname for you. Cold, wet, and naked. Like a drowned rat."

Jamison felt his cheeks warm up slightly, he covered his genitals with his hand, and Mako laughed at him.

"Like I haven't seen it before." He paused. "Not much to see, but I've seen it," he mocked.

"So? Don't want you to see it now." He ignored Mako's insult.

Mako couldn't tell what was wrong with Jamison, so he sighed and moved on. Usually the man would snap back with a witty insult of his own. Their entire relationship was mostly made up of quips and insults, so the fact that Jamison wasn't firing back was odd.

Mako tossed a towel over Jamison's lower half. "Dry off. You won't be cold then."

"Big meanie."

"I'm helping you, little brat."

Jamison pouted but dried himself off. Once he was done he threw the towel at Mako, who caught it and for a moment seemed like he was going to rip it in half, but he just tossed it aside. Mako then helped him back into his shorts, and then picked him up, this time cradling him in one arm and leaning him against his chest.

"You're like a baby," Mako said and began walking back to their room. 

Jamison tugged on Mako's mask and growled. "I'm not a baby! I could have walked on my own but _someone_  didn't let me get my leg on."

"Like you didn't enjoy being washed. You're a bad liar, Jamison. Always have been."

Back in their room, Mako set Jamison on the bed. And then silence. They looked at each other. Or at least Jamison was looking at Mako. He thought Mako was looking at him too since his face seemed to be looking toward him.

"Hey, Hoggy?" Mako grunted at him, inquiring. "How long do ya think this thing will go on for?" Jamison asked. "Y'know, us, being partners? Thought ya'd be gone by now."

"Deal was fifty-fifty. I'm still getting 50%. No reason to leave."

Jamison suppressed a smile. "I see. Not sticking around for little ol' me, eh?"

"Didn't say that," Mako's voice was low, and he sat on the bed, his back to Jamison. He felt the bed shift and then suddenly Jamison hugged around his neck, pressing his body against his back and resting his chin on Mako's shoulder.

"Admit it, you like me," Jamison laughed and poked Mako's mask. He heard Mako grumble lowly, but out of embarrassment or just pure annoyance, he didn't know.

"Be quiet."

Jamison pouted and blushed softly. "And here I thought we could have a touching confession together." 

Mako made a low noise in his throat. "You that horny after your bath? Need it now?"

Jamison narrowed his eyes. He undid Mako's mask and let it fall to the floor. He turned Mako's face to him and kissed him, gently and sweetly. It was a kiss unlike any they'd had; it was always rough, pent-up lust driving them, but Jamison felt more loving then. Mako didn't seem to mind and returned the kiss, though weakly. He was never the type to do much moving; Jamison usually did everything.

After some minutes of soft, sweet making out, Mako pulled back from the kiss and scrunched up his nose. "You don't smell like you."

"And _who's_  fault is that?" Jamison poked Mako's nose.

Mako grunted. "Right. I think I like you better when you smell like sulfur and sweat."

Jamison grinned. "We can arrange that."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


End file.
